Words that can kill
by GotenXTrunks
Summary: What happens when Goten almost kills Trunks just because he's not sure if he wants Trunks, the way Trunks wants him. Will Trunks die? Or will the chibis make love like there's no tomorrow? Find out for yourself, -P.S- lots of help from Niiro Yuuyake! R


**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or any of the characters; I love DBZ and stuff but sad to say, I don't own them.

**Warnings**: Do not read this if you are not ready for yaoi; this is about Trunks and Goten.

**A.N.- **If I had to choose to be any of the two, I would be Goten because me and him are similar and are still kids at heart, and not only that, but I really like Trunks.

P.S.- I am not Goten in this story or any of the other characters because I think it is crazy to put yourself in these storys; the embarrassment... -_-"

**Words That Can Kill**

It's been about two weeks since Trunks has been in the hospital and still hasn't recovered.

Not even the doctors could find out what was wrong with Trunks and they where the best Capsule Corp. had to offer!

He's been in the hospital with a sickness that was not known to man, and all anyone could do for him was put him in the constant care of the hospital personnel.

Everyone comes there, hoping he will get better. They stay for hours before deciding to go home, but through it all Goten stayed. And no one cared to notice because they know how close he is to Trunks.

Goten could fly home whenever he felt he couldn't stay another minute.

Here he sat today, sitting in a chair on the opposite side on the hospital room, praying and hoping Trunks would wake up form his mysterious comatose illness; this nightmare.

He glanced over at Trunks, saddened. Trunks slept through it all; from the time everyone had arrived up to this very moment. Trunks slept for days and Goten could see everyone slowly but steadily losing hope that he'd wake up. Yet, Goten stayed in with the hope that his best friend would soon wake up, if only for a moment so he could tell him how sorry he was for the way he had treated him, and begged for forgiveness, promising never to do it again. Ever.

There was a rustle from the opposite side of the room, where Trunks lay peacefully and pale, asleep.

Goten slowly stood up from his seat near the window, mouth agape and eyes wide. He watched, realization and excitement racing to his brain as Trunks slowly started to move around, on the brink of waking up.

It startled Goten so much, that he froze mid-step toward the half-awake demi-saiyan.

But, suddenly, at that moment Goten went into a flashback, still frozen in shock.

It was a week before Trunks had been hospitalized and they were in Trunks' room siting on his bed. The conversation of that day flashed into Goten's mind, causing his heart to ache at the memory. He grabbed his chest as though the emotional pain hurt him physically. How could he have done that to Trunks? How could he not realize the grave mistake he made?! How...how could he fail to notice how much Trunks meant to him untill now?

And now? Now his best friend is dying from who knows what and there is nothing he could do.

...Or is there?

Ignoring the pain that pulsed throughout himself with every beat of his heart, Goten struggled to make it to Trunks' bedside, forcing himself to hold back tears as he made it there, just barely staying on his feet.

"Trunks?...Are you...alright?" Asked Goten, nervously.

"...Yes, Goten...I'm.... fine," Trunks replied; strain and weakness heavy in his hoarse voice.

"Trunks...? Is there any thing I can do for you?"

Trunks' heart stopped for a split second as he heard Goten's words.

"Haven't you done enough already...?" Trunks said, with a deep sadness in his voice; tears just waiting to fall down his pale cheeks.

Taking a moment to regain himself, Goten looked straight into his best friend's eyes, disguisted with himself at how he's caused his close friend such pain, only within minutes of the lavender haired teen awaking.

"...Trunks, I'm sorry for how I had treated you. I mean, if only I had realized that what I had said...had hurt you so much, I could have made it better..." As Goten walked closer to Trunks, heart still heavy with pain and sorrow, he placed both of his hands over his heart and said, "Trunks...I-I-I...want to make it up to you. Please?"

Trunks lookes at him with quivering eyes, tears steadily running down his cheeks as he asked himself, mentally, how would Goten make it up to him? Goten probably still hates him for what happened...

As Goten got really close to Trunks' hospital bed, he reached out a hand to Trunks face, catching a tear on his finger tip. In the cutest, most innocent voice--that of a young child, he says, "Don't cry, Trunks...You know how I hate to see you cry." He sniffled as tears fell down his cheeks, as well.

Trunks looked at him with an unshed feeling in his gut as his tears slowly started to dry up. His eyes widened as he stared at Goten, "Wha-what are...you doing?!"

Goten replied with half-lidded eyes as he said, "I told you...I want to make it up to you." He cupped Trunks' face, then latter realizing, right then, that he was in a hospital robe, completely naked underneath.

Trunks grabbed the hospital covers and wrapped them tightly around himself as he blushed bright red. Goten still cupping Trunks' face, drew closer to Trunks, their forheads meeting. Goten brushed Trunks' hair behind his ears, looking into Trunks' blue eyes with half lidded eyes as he says, "Please don't hate me for what I'm about to do to you." And he allows his lips touch Trunks' for the first time as he kisses the lavender-haired youth with fiery passion.

Trunks became light headed at the sensation of Goten's lips on his and felt like he was falling in to a world all his own, only filled with a joy he thought he would never experience.

Coming out of the kiss-induced daze, Trunks watched, entranced, as Goten had shut the curtains and moved on top of him. He let his hands travel up and down Goten's back, shivering as Goten returned his caresses.

Feeling himself harden under the thin robe, Trunks rubbed himself against Goten's leg. He could feel Goten's erection rubbing up and down his stomach.

Trunks pulled away from the kiss, forcing his tongue out of Goten's mouth. Trying to catch his breath as he gazed at Goten with admiration and lust; it made his blood feel like fire. As he finally caught his breath Goten stared at him, wondering why he stopped.

"Goten," Trunks said, still panting, "I don't want you to force yourself to do this just to make me happy. I know you don't want to do this, but--"

Trunks was cut of by Goten, as he rested a finger over the other demi's lips. Goten whisperd in his ear, still panting lightly, "That's where your wrong. I know you need this just as much as I need you. In me."

At that, Trunks could not help himself as he ripped off Goten's shirt and threw it to the side. He wanted Goten now more than ever. His eyes widened at the sight of Goten's topless body and he felt is erection harden even more, if possible.

Trunks started to rub is hand up and down the younger teen's body as he flipped Goten over, moving on top of the smaller teen. Hands still shaky from the thought of how Goten really wanted him to do this, that Goten had even said that he _needed _this, Trunks panted.

Goten was nibbling on Trunks' ear as he whispered in his ear,"I...I love you, Trunks and I want you to have your way with me....Every night, for the past, I've had dreams of this and woke up wet and wanting. Now it's finally happening and I never want it to end."

Trunks smirked at him and said, "Well then, it dosen't have to. I'll just take it slow."

As Trunks started kissing him from his neck to his chest, stopping just to tease Goten's nipples to harden at the touch and flick of his tongue. "Goten, you taste so, so good..."

At that, he heard Goten moan with delight, getting a bit startled as Goten started thrusting against Trunks' stomach. "Hold on, Chibi, or you'll cum before we even get anywhere."

Goten forced himself to calm down, not wanting to ruin all the fun, but not able to help himself as he literally ripped off his own pants along with his underwear. Goten tangled his fingers in Trunks' hair as Trunks started to move lower and lower, nibbling and kissing along the way.

Finally at Goten's waist, he could smell the most amazing scent he had ever smelled. It was if Goten was in heat--something he had learned about from his father and that made Trunks go blind with lust. He could not help himself as he shoved all of Goten's hard length into his mouth, swallowing around it.

Goten gasped, surprised at what Trunks had just done, but enjoying every minute of it, nonetheless. Moaning as he tried to shove more of himself into the moist, warm hole known as Trunks' mouth.

Trunks tried to keep Goten calmed down as he tried to fit as much of Goten's length into his mouth as he could; rubbing what he could not fit without choking.

He moved one of Goten's legs over his shoulder to get more leverage and to keep Goten from squirming too much. As Trunks bobbed up and down, sucking harder and faster with every move, he could feel Goten's member quiver then pulse; until he felt Goten climax in his mouth. He tried to drink all he could but there was so much it filled his mouth, some of Goten's seed trailed out of the corner of his lips, down his chin. The flavor of his love was overwhelming and he almost could not pull away as he licked up the mess caused by Goten's essence.

He lay next to Goten; they were both out of breath. Trunks got as close as he could to the one he, now, considered his lover, kissing Goten down the neck and whispering in his ear, "Thank you, Goten. I never would have dreamed it would be this good." Then Trunks pulled Goten into a deep kiss, thrusting his tongue into the smaller demi's mouth.

Goten could taste himself on Trunks and liked how he mixed so well with the taste of his love. Breaking away from the kiss, Goten panted as he felt Trunks' throbbing member on his leg. "Trunks," Goten said, breathless, "Trunks, it's time to fix yours now."

Trunks looked at Goten as though he didn't know what the younger chibi was talking about, even as Goten pulled Trunks up on top of him. It finally clicked, when Goten took three of Trunks' fingers in to his mouth, sucking and licking on them until they were deliciously wet.

Slipping the wet digits from between his lips, Goten positioned them at his tight opening, spreading his legs a bit wider. Biting his lower lip as Trunks glanced up at him, looking for permission, Goten nodded, moaning a bit.

He wraped his legs around Trunks' waist as Trunks gently pushed one finger into Goten's tight and warm cavity, thrusting it in and out as carefully as he could. As soon as Goten relaxed, he added another, moving the 2 digits in and out, trying to find his chibi's sweet spot. When Trunks found that spot, Goten moaned loudly with delight.

Purring, Goten groaned at the same time, not able to take another minute of this preparation. He pulled Trunks' fingers out and reached for the other saiyan's hard member. He positioned it as best he could and pushed himself back, and onto the rigid length. In one pain full thrust, he shoved Trunks' above average sized cock in and could almost feel as if he would tear in two.

And yet, enjoying every minute of intense pain and extreme pleasure.

Trunks was shocked to see that Goten had wanted him inside of him that much... He glanced down and saw blood coating his still-hard cock, and just knew Goten was bleeding. But Goten was still thrusting up and down on Trunks' length and moaning as though he only felt pleasure.

"GOTEN?!" Trunks' nearly shouted, ignoring his pleasure. "You're bleeding" Goten's health was far more important than his pleasure.

Goten looked up, not bothering to stop as he purred, "Well...you must have popped my cherry." He started to go faster, slamming his hips down against the other saiyan's as Trunks smirked a little as he heard the word 'cherry'.

He thrust up to meet Goten's downward slams, going just as fast as Goten if not faster, yet still trying not to hurt his chibi as he tried to shove himself deeper in his lover's body.

Goten had gotten hard again and now both he and Trunks were close to reaching their climax. Goten couldn't help but moan Trunks' name over and over again as he felt Trunks' thrusts become erratic, and just knew the older saiyan was about to come.

He gasped as Trunk's tighted his hold on his hips, holding Goten still as he thrust up into the younger demi's body, growling a bit as he thrust a final time as deep as he could, hilting himself.

Goten moaned, his body being fill with Trunks' warm seed. Trunks immediately pulled, leaving Goten was satisfied and feeling like a jelly-filled donut, so stuffed he felt like he would burst.

Trunks made his way down his lover's body, stopping at Goten's cum-filled hole. He started to lap at the hole that had geven him so much pleasure, and had taken it upon himself to suck all his cum filling out and into his mouth. Trunks pulled away with a mouth full, as he moved up to swap siliva with Goten.

Goten happily recieved Trunks' seed in his mouth, and gladly swallowed it. Kissing with all the energy they could muster after that romp, they lie down in the hospital bed and stared out the window. It was nearing dawn now...the night long past.

Goten turned to Trunks and said, "Trunks, I am so sorry for what I said that day, I didn't mean it. I, I was just scared... scared that things would not ever be the same...and scared because, I...I didn't ever think of you and me that way before. At that time, I didn't know how to respond."

Trunks looked at him in understanding, "Goten, I understand and I forgive you...but only if you can forgive me for putting you through all that?"

"...Deal. " Said Goten, and they kissed as they drifted off to sleep; happy for what had happen this night.

Finally asleep, Goten dreamed. He was dreaming of the night that had taken place a week before Trunks had been put in the hospital.

TGTGTGTGTGflashbackTGTGTGTG

Trunks and him were siting on Trunks' bed when Trunks looked at him, hopefully.

"So...Goten.....um... there's been something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now."

Goten glanced over at him, "What is it?" Goten asked.

"Well...I..um...I love you."Trunks said nervously.

"I love you, too, Trunks," Goten said with confusion.

"No, Goten, I mean I really _love you_."

It took Goten a minute, but all he said was "Oh," when realization hit him.

Trunks leaned in, trying to give Goten a kiss. It took all his nerve to attempt that kiss...

"Trunks? What are you doing?!"

"...Trying to give you a kiss."

"No, Trunks. This can't be, you can't love me. You're my best friend. NO, No, don't do this to me, Trunks, to _us._ We're supossed to be best friends, not..._not _lovers."

Trunks' blue eyes widened, "Goten, you can't help who you fall in love with! Please give us a chance!"

Goten forced him to stand firm. This was not right...you don't...you just freaking don't date your best friend. It just...just wasn't right! Why couldn't Trunks see that? "No....no, not right" He mumbled.

Trunks moved closer to Goten, "Just try, Goten, you mig--"

"No! It's not gonna happen, Trunks! Why!? Why would you do this!? How could you ruin our friendship like this, Trunks!? I hate you for doing this to us, I wish...ugh! I wish you'd just go jump off a cliff and die!"Goten stood up, moving quickly before Trunks could stop him, and leaped out the window, taking off into the sky, flying home. Tears blurred his vision, but he managed to keep a straight flight.

Trunks' heart was broken into thousands of pieces and each and every piece felt like it was cutting him up from deep inside; the tears stinging his eyes as he dropped to his knees on the floor and cried. His chest...his chest hurt so much.

He felt as if he was dying. He had never felt so much pain like this in his whole life, it was unbareable.

Goten had gotten home and started thinking of what had happened just 15 minutes ago. "How could Trunks do this to me?" he asked himself. Goten admitted he felt bad for what he had said to Trunks, he thought of going back to his house and to tell Trunks he was sorry for what he had said to him. "I shouldn't have done what I did, all Trunks was trying to do was tell me how he felt. He probably wouldn't want to see me ever againn."

Days went by and Trunks had stopped eating, sleeping, and going to school. Goten wanted to see him again and tell him he was sorry for what he had said but was too scared to go to Trunks' house.

Until Trunks was taken in to the Emergency Facility. Goten was so scared, he thought he was going to lose his best friend; he would do any thing to be with his best friend again. It was in that moment, he realized he was just as in love with Trunks, as Trunks was with him.

TTGTGTGEnd FlashbackTGTGTG

Goten was now shaking and crying so much, he woke Trunks up. Goten was still asleep, Trunks noticed. A nightmare....

"Goten, wake up! Wake up." Goten startled awake, eyes wide as he looked at Trunks.

He grabbed him in a tight embrace, crying still. "Trunks, I... I dreamt...that none of last night had happened and I was reliving what had happened to us... and that you had died... Trunks, I'm so sorry!"

"Goten, it's alright. That was then and this is now." said Trunks.

"Trunks, just promise me this," Goten asked.

"What is it? Anything."Trunks said, petting Goten's messed hair.

"Promise me that you will never leave me. Ever." Said Goten.

"I promise, Goten" Trunks said, "But can I tell you something and you won't get upset?"

"Sure, " said Goten.

Trunks frowned, "When you said what you did that night...I felt that I was dying at that very moment...I just couldn't go on anymore."

Goten hugged Trunks even tighter and smotherd his face in his neck.

Trunks' continued. "I couldn't sleep or eat; all that I could do was think about you and how much I loved you, and what would've happened if I had not told you what I did...but now, I'm glad that I did and I would do it again just to know that you still would have come back to me."

"Trunks, " Goten said with love in his voice, "I will always come back for you; even from the ends of the Earth."

Trunks smiled happily at what Goten had just said. He rocked his chibi back to sleep and soon, dozed off himself.

The next day Trunks woke up and there was Goten, all dressed and smilling brightly at him.

"Morning, lover-boy," Goten said with a grin on his face.

The doctor knocked on the door before she let herself in. She walked up to Trunks and as she looked at him she smiled, "You're looking better, I see."

"I feel a whole lot better," Trunks replied, smiling. Goten walked up to Trunks and laid the biggest kiss on his forehead.

"Well," said the doctor as she looked at Goten, "it looks like all you had, Trunks, was a case of Love Sickness. That's why we could not find out what was wrong with you. You probaly just missed Goten."

"Yea, that's it, I missed him so much that I did not sleep for the longest time and when I got here I must have just drifted off hoping that I would see him again one day. And to my surprise, he was here when I woke up!" Trunks grinned.

"Well," the doctor said again, "if he had not have shown up, you would have died. I don't know what he did to make you feel and look so much better in just one night but I thank you Goten for whatever you did."

Goten smiled at that and was glad he had been there for Trunks. He had the time of his life last night and was glad he gave himself to Trunks.

Days went by and Trunks and Goten grew even more closer than ever. They finally decided to move in together.

One day, Goten went to Trunks and hugged him in an embrace, not letting go, even as Trunks kissed him. Goten broke the kiss as he looked at Trunks and said. "We're going to have to tell our parents about us soon."

Trunks looked at him and asked, "Why do they need to know about us? It not like it's their business."

Goten looked at him, a mysterious smile on his face and said, "Well, unless you don't want them to know of ther future grandchild...?"

"Goten, what are you saying?" Trunks asked, confused.

"I am saying that...I'm-I'm pregnant." Trunks was silent for a moment before he grabbed Goten and hugged him.

"Oh! Goten, you've made me so happy!! But-but how!?"

"...Well, to tell you the truth, I was in...heat the night we made...love." Goten blushed as Trunks stared at him with curious eyes,

"But how can you go in heat?"He asked, still confused.

"I don't know, but I 'm glad we did what we did. Without you by my side, I would not be Goten anymore; I would be a nameless nobody. And we would not have this baby, either" He patted him stomach, lightly.

Trunks looked at Goten's stomach and he just noticed that it was a bit bigger than normal. "Well, we will tell are parents first thing tomorrow. I don't care what they say about us, because I am yours and you are mine and we will never be apart ever again."

Goten looks up at him, eyes gleaming with happy tears as he says "And I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
